This invention pertains to a hard disk container for transporting and/or preserving hard disks used as magnetic recording medium which are used as a memory for a computer, for example, and which comprise an aluminium non-magnetic plate in the form of a doughnut on which a magnetic layer is coated. The hard disk container may be used for a processing carrier in the course of producing the computer.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a hard disk container A which has heretofore been used comprises a container body B having parallel grooves B1 for containing hard disks, respectively and a notch for inserting a tool, an upper cover C having an engaging protrusion C1 provided thereon and a lower cover D having an engaging recess D1 complementary to the engaging protrusion C1 of the upper cover when the containers are superposed on one another.
However, the hard disk container of the prior art has a disadvantage that the upper and lower covers tend to be removed from of the container body due to vibration applied to the container when it is carried to a remote place because the upper and lower covers C and D loosely engage with the container body B. Thus, it will be noted that the hard disks may be removed from the container body and otherwise damaged due to the rolling movement in the container. In addition thereto, the container cannot be maintained air-tight, which causes dust to enter the container, the physical property of the hard disks to be adversely affected and the degree of cleanness of the hard disks to be lowered.